Motor vehicles often includes a dash panel or bulkhead, which separates a passenger compartment from an engine compartment. A steering shaft passes through an opening in the bulkhead to connect a steering wheel, located is in the passenger compartment, to a steering gear, located in the engine compartment. A seal assembly is typically used to seal the opening in the bulkhead around the steering shaft, to prevent noise, gases, water, and other debris from entering the passenger compartment from the engine compartment, through the opening in the bulkhead.